C&M in London - My Version
by Ezika
Summary: what the title says. This isn't connected to any of my other fanfics.


****

C&M In London - My Version

__

This is totally unrelated to any of my other fanfics. As the title says, its my version of what happened between C&M in London (NB: its not porn, or "uncensored" or anything like that). I really need you to give me feedback, so I know whether to write anymore 'missing scenes' fanfics. Feedback to [_ezika2000@hotmail.com_][1]_ please, thanks. Oh, and I don't own these characters._

Chandler put his arm around his best friend Monica. She was crying because some drunken guy had mistaken her for Ross's mother. _Chandler hated the bastard, even though he didn't know him. How dare he make Monica cry? Chandler suddenly stopped to think about it, his possessive and defensive feelings towards Monica scared him._

"Honey, he was drunk," he told her, stroking her hair (he hoped) reassuringly.

"I know, you already told me like twenty times," she said with a faint effort of a smile.

"Yeah, because you still don't seem convinced," Chandler said gently.

"You know what?" Monica said, wiping her face with the back of her hands.

"What?" Chandler asked, he helped her wipe the tears away from her face.

"I hate my Mom. You think I can kill her?" Monica joked, but there was a seriousness behind her joking that Chandler found desperately sad.

"I don't think so sweetie," he said, smiling gently.

"I want to get out of here," she said.

"that, I can do," Chandler told her. He took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Come on."

Chandler took Monica to a really crowded pub. It wasn't the first place she would have expected him to take her when she was upset, but almost as soon as she walked in the door, she started to feel better. It was partly the atmosphere; all the drunk people nodding along with a conversation, even though half the time they had no idea what the person they were talking to was saying. 

Half an hour later Chandler looked at Monica. He had enough money to buy them both a couple more drinks, but she looked like she'd already had enough. She also looked ready to burst into tears.

"Mon, I'm taking you back to the hotel," he said, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked at him and just nodded.

Back at the hotel, they went up to Chandler's room together. They didn't talk about it, they just went there almost automatically. Monica supposed that was the thing about a friendship as close as the one she and Chandler shared: even when you were drunk, you could sorta sense what each other was thinking. Chandler took out his keycard and unlocked the door. He turned and looked at Monica.

"You want me to walk you back to your room, or you wanna stay here and talk to Chandler?" he offered. She smiled at him, and suddenly, he realised how beautiful and how vulnerable she looked, her mentally shook himself to get rid of the thought. What the hell was he thinking? This was his best friend, even more than Ross or Joey.

"Can I stay here? I don't really want to go back to my room alone," she said.

"Of course. I thought you might want a shoulder to cry on."

"If it's a problem…" she trailed off. She found herself desperately hoping it wasn't a problem. She didn't just want a shoulder to cry on, she needed one. And she wanted it to belong to Chandler Bing.

"Mon, its not a problem," Chandler said earnestly. Monica smiled slightly. He smiled back. 'God' she thought 'he looks so cute when he smiles.'

They went into his hotel room together. Chandler had put his arm around Monica's shoulders without either of them realising it. By the time they got into the room and noticed, they both thought it was too late to withdraw from the touch without seeming rude. What they both thought, but would have never admitted was that they didn't want to withdraw. Chandler liked having his arm around her shoulders, and Monica like having it there.

They walked slowly over to the bed and sat down on it together. Chandler bounced up and down a couple of times. It was kinda fun. Monica was looking at him like she thought he was insane, but he didn't care.

"Come on Mon, its fun!" he said, getting to his feet so that he was standing on the bed. He pulled Monica up next to him. She was grinning now. They jumped up and down on the bed together for what seemed like hours but was really only ten minutes or so. It really was fun. They felt like little kids again, and Monica was able to forget all about the drunk guy, and her Mom and all her other problems. And Chandler could forget that while he was here jumping on his bed with his friend, Joey was probably having sex with the other bridesmaid, Felicity. They flopped down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

"Feeling better?" Chandler asked.

"Much," Monica nodded. "Thank you," she added, almost shyly.

"No problem, I kinda enjoyed myself."

"Kinda? Chandler, you had as much fun as Ben would have done!" Monica teased him.

"Did not!" Chandler protested. "Normally I charge twenty bucks to jump on a bed with someone, but seeing as its you, I won't this time."

"I'm honoured," Monica said grandly. 

"You should be!" Chandler told her. 

There was a few seconds silence, during which they both just looked at each other. Monica felt like she was seeing Chandler porperly for the first time. How had she never noticed how cute he was before now? And how sweet and funny and how much he cared about her.

And Chandler felt like maybe London would be what Montauk [authors note: the place where they went to the beach, I think] hadn't been: the place where he and Monica got together. He wished he could read her mind, go inside those beautiful blue eyes and see whether she was as attracted to him as he was to her.

If Chandler had read Monica's mind, he would have seen that she was. And that she too was wondering if the guy in front of her, whose appealability she had only just discovered, felt the same way she did.

Impulsively, Chandler decided to go for it. He might as well try to tell her, or show her, how he felt. After all, he had nothing to lose, did he?

"Mon, listen," he began.

"Chandler…" she said at the same time.

He put his index finger to her lips to shush her. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned towards her. They both had their eyes closed. Their lips brushed together so gently that it was barely a kiss. Monica opened in surprise, as if what she ahd been expecting to happen had happened, and she had realised that it wasn't what she had been expecting after all.

Chandler sensed that she was about to object to this sudden new progression in their relationship, which up until now had been friends onlt, but now looked in danger of becoming something completely different. He kissed her again, more passionately this time. Monica kissed him back. This time it was Chandler who reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Is this okay?" he asked softly, touching her cheek.

"Better than okay," she answered with a smile.

"Good," he whispered.

They kissed again, for a long time, then, already starting to take off each others clothes, they fell back onto Chandler's bed. The narrow line between friendship and…something else, had been crossed. And although they were both glad they had taken the dangerous leap over the boundery, they also hoped that they wouldn't lose their friendship over a one night stand. And at the back of both their minds was the thought: 'This is more than just a one night stand.' And it was.

THE END

What do you think? I am going to continue my series, I just felt like writing something different for a change. LOL, Ezika.

   [1]: mailto:ezika2000@hotmail.com



End file.
